


Milk, tea and honey

by KoibitoDream



Series: Seasons and storms [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Humor, M/M, Missed Opportunities, Pre-Relationship, Sick Character, Sickfic, Teasing, discovering things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: Some plans get altered because Kei's sick with "the flu or something equally annoying."





	

Muscle aches, stuffy sinuses and runny nose, _please let his stupid molar stay silent this time around_ , scratchy throat, light cough and the general feverish feeling.

Quite the start of the Golden Week.

Tsukishima Kei barely drags his annoyed ass out of bed and feels dizzy as he sits up, hating himself and the world. His parents and brother went two days earlier to visit some relatives and Kei knew there was a catch when he got off easy and wasn't required to go with them.

His hands shook terribly as he tried to make himself some of that multivitamin drink his mother always had stacked up in the pantry and he got most of it all over the counter but managed to get some into the glass as well.

_Damn this cold._

But it still beat visiting overbearing relatives nearly five hours driving away because they never had time to visit them. _Thankfully._

He made it to the living room before all his strength left him and collapsed onto the couch, somehow managing to find the right angle that allowed him to breathe through his nose easier.

Then his phone rang.

 

“Hmm?” Is about all he could muster the strength to say at the moment, keeping his eyes closed, not caring who bothered to call.

“ _Wake up sleepy head_ ”, he hears the wonderful sound of his cush's ( _nah, he didn't just admit that_ ) voice with a hint of a smile in it and manages a small smile of his own, “ _Yamaguchi and Hinata went ahead this morning to pick some stuff up so we're meeting them in an hour. That okay with you?_ ”

Crap.

“Yeah, about that-” he starts but there's heavy cough interrupting him and he hates it because it hurts his throat even more. _Damn it._

“ _You okay?_ ”

“Just peachy. Got the flu or something equally annoying.” He says, willing himself to ignore the plastic pain and the itching sensation in his ears.

“ _Oh..._ ”

“Don't worry about it. You guys go and have fun.”

“ _You sure?_ ”

“Yeah. You waited for that since January, don't waste the opportunity.” He really wants to reach out in his own moth and tear everything aching and itching out and throw it into the trash can and burn it. He can barely keep his eyes open.

“ _...right. See you in a bit._ ”

“Mhm, have fun.”

 

And with that, the heaviness in his limbs takes over and he's pretty sure he passed out for a moment there. They had an agreement to visit some place or the other, Kei's mushy brain can't bring itself to function properly and remember, but he can't even walk the distance between his room and the kitchen without feeling the need to lie down and drift out of existence. He would do so gladly, if only until this cold or fever or whatever the hell it is subsides.

He has no idea who long he just laid there, feeling the pulse of his veins in his head, not exactly painful but not comfortable either when he hears the doorbell ring.

That little recuperating helps though, as he sits up, slowly this time and walk carefully over to the front door.

_...to find his crush (no, he didn't say that) there with a backpack on his shoulder._

 

Kei's too out of it to ask or even register what is going on.

The next thing he knows is he's back in his bed with a bowl of chicken soup, some porridge, a pack of ice, some cold medicine, some mild salt solution for his nose, and an isotonic drink on the night stand.

_The heck?_

He watches his bedroom door open and Kageyama Tobio step in with tea steaming from the cup because Kei's stomach doesn't agree with hot milk and honey.

_When exactly did he fit the doting type?_

Not that he complains.

Kageyama has great cooking skills.

Which nags at him as he looks down to the bowl of soup.

He makes this stuff from scratch and that takes time and Kei's partially aware that he was lights out on the couch for more than an hour. Meaning, Kageyama went and missed that thing because Kei was sick.

_Great._

“Too hot?” Kageyama asks as he sits next to him, placing the tea on the night stand, in that one corner still available.

“Why didn't you go?” Kei asks, immediately regretting speaking when the sharp throbbing pain pierces through his entire being.

“You're sick.” He says simply, as if it isn't obvious enough, turning to him and the bowl, taking it from the tray and disappearing for a short while before he comes back with a cooler soup. “Besides, knowing you, you'd just try and tough it out with all the wrong things.”

_Oh, so he's seen the mess in the kitchen. How lovely. This is exactly the content he wants him too see. He's going to impress him with his inability to function when he's sick and the amount of mess he's able to create in a relatively short span of time._

_Damn you cold, to hell and back._

Though, he can't tell whether the rise of temperature in his face now is because of the cold or what. Also, there's another thing he's now curious about.

“Well, I know now why people tend sticking to you despite your general appearance.” He says as he scoops some soup into the spoon.

_Way to go, Kei, that's exactly what you should tell him._

_Oh, my God, why are you being like this? Do yourself a favour and shut up already._

“Thank you.” He then says as he finishes the dish, feeling a bit better now that the soup is doing it's proven magic and if nothing else, is spreading that cosy warmth through him.

“You're welcome.” Kageyama says with a pleased smile as he moves again to rid the room of excess dishes while Kei wraps himself into blankets, happy on the notion that his nose is finally free although it's still far from being functional.

“...would you stay a bit longer?” He asks as Kageyama moves to pick up his bag.

_Why don't you ask him to read you a bedtime story while you're at it?_

He tends to become such an idiot when sick.

But Kageyama says nothing at that, merely lets go of the bag and sits next to him again in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes pass and Kei could swear that he felt fingers thread through his hair, just before he drifts away.

_Maybe being sick wasn't such a drag after all._

 

_He'll start screaming internally when he gets better at this whole thing._

 

_Right now, it just feels too good._

 


End file.
